rocket_monkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick or Trixie/Transcript
(The episode starts with a view of the ship) Gus: Uh, wiggly line.'' (Scene goes to inside the ship)'' 'Bunny. ''(Inky draws a bunny with his ink) Elephant. (Inky draws an elephant) Corn on the cob. Pterodactyl. Pretzel with mustard. (Inky draws these things as Wally watches) Good, Inky! You're such a good listener! (Gus pets Inky, Inky squeaks) You little coochy cooky-''(gets knocked away by Wally)'' '''Wally: My turn to be bossy! Paint me, paint me! (Inky paints Wally's face black and white, a la the band KISS. Gus laughs) Not funny, Inky! (Scene transitions to Wally, outside the ship on a platform. Wally mutters) Someday I'm gonna be all bossy pants like Gus. (An egg hits Wally in the face and ends up in his mouth. Wally takes it out of his mouth) Hey, you can be my new pet! And I can totally boss you around! (The egg cracks open, revealing a small red baby creature) Even better! (The creature roars loudly at Wally) Zorggles! Can you do tricks? Go on, sing, tap dance, tail grab, squeal like a pig, jump through a hoop! (holds up a hoop. The creature stares at Wally) Okay, be adorable! (The creature licks Wally. Wally laughs) I'm gonna call you Trixie! And you can call me... (Trixie growls) Okay, you can call me "rrrg"! (Wally hugs Trixie, but then Trixie roars at Wally again, and Wally roars back. Then Trixie and Wally roar at the same time. Scene transitions to the pilot's room of the ship, where Gus, YAY-OK, and Inky are examining Trixie) Gus: Sheesh! That is one ugly... (YAY-OK gags and vomits off-screen and appears again, depicting black water on his screen) What is it? Wally: It's not a what, it's a Trixie! And you're just jealous! I don't care what you say, I'm keeping her! (with cute eyes) Can I keep her? Gus: No. Wally: (places a bow on Trixie) How about now? (Trixie grins) Gus: Ugh, you know I can't resist a bow. Wally: Yes! Woohoo! (jumps around the ship) Pet pet pet pet petty pet pet! (outside the ship, visible through the window) There's gonna be some petting tonight! Pet pet pet pet pet! YAY-OK: (opens chest panel, takes a scanner out and scans Trixie.) Observation: It appears this species has a dangerously chewy appetite. Gus: What makes you say that? (Trixie is seen with YAY-OK's arm in her mouth) YAY-OK: She is eating my arm. (Trixie slurps down YAY-OK's arm, with his left hand coming disconnected and falling off.) Wally: See? She does tricks! (waves hands. Scene transitions to the kitchen, where Wally is pulling out food from the refrigerator while Trixie is eating it) Who's a hungry Trixie? Who's a hungry Trixie Trix? You want some food in your mouth and then in your stomach right after? And that's where it goes after it goes in your mouth! (Wally throws the whole refrigerator into Trixie's mouth and she devours it.) Trixie's a hungry widdle cutie! Gus: Wally! (wraps tail around Wally and grabs onto him with his feet) She's! (slaps Wally) Eating! (slaps Wally) All our food! (slaps Wally. Trixie is shown eating a drumstick Inky is holding) Now she's eating all of Inky's food! (Trixie is shown eating Inky) Now she's eating all of Inky! (Inky climbs out of Trixie's mouth and crawls to the door. He sprays ink out of his mouth to make three drawings of Trixie on the wall. He then draws an X on one of them, a circle and a line on another one, and a mustache on the last one. Scene transitions to the pilot room, where Gus is pressing buttons) Wally: (walks over with Trixie) Watch this, Gus. She's getting better! Trixie, sit. (Trixie eats part of the seat Gus is sitting on, and part of Gus's left foot) Good girl! Next time, sit. Don't eat. But so close! We have this amazing bond. It's freaky! (Trixie flies around Wally and he giggles, but then Trixie bites on Wally's face) Ow, don't chew on Rrrg's face! Gus: (holding the GASI rulebook) Wally, the GASI rulebook is clear. YAY-OK: Page 17, paragraph 3: "Rocket monkeys must always maintain control of anything they bring aboard the ship." Gus: (Trixie eats the GASI rulebook he's holding) Ahh! Wally: I AM in control! She does what I say! (Trixie is shown biting on YAY-OK's head while he runs around screaming) That's it! Give uncle YAY-OK a kiss with your teeth! Yeah, so cute. Gus: Okay, that is funny! (The TV pops up with Dr. Chimpsky on it) Dr. Chimpsky: Rocket monkeys, this is Dr. Chimpsky with a super serious warning. There are reports of widespread panic caused by a large, scary creature like this. (holds up a drawing of a creature that resembles the Beast Dad) Wally: (turns off the TV with a remote) Bored. (throws the remote, which lands into Trixie's mouth. She eats it) Gus: Wally, I was watching that! It sounded like a mission! Wally: Trixie doesn't like bad news. (Trixie eats her way through the TV, but then suddenly she gains a red swirl in her eye and lets out a deafening screech, shattering Gus and Wally into pieces and acting as a signal to two eggs floating in space housing small beast babies. Their eyes turn into swirls as well and they screech. They move inside their eggs towards the ship. Meanwhile, at the back of the pilot room Gus and Trixie are fighting over the handlebars to steer the rocket which Trixie most likely ripped out, and Wally is sitting in his seat.) Wally: I've been thinking. And you know what Trixie needs more than anything? Gus: (points a laser gun at Trixie) Don't worry. I'll set it on "obliterate". (Trixie puts Gus's arm in her mouth and Gus pulls the trigger on the gun. Trixie releases Gus's arm and she is unharmed, but Gus's arm is burnt) '''Wally:' That's it, her own room! Great idea! Gus: She's eaten all the rooms! (Trixie sobs heavily) Wally: Gus, apologize! Gus: Suuure! I apologize that this pet of yours is a disgusting, ship-destroying monster! This transcript is under construction. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts